The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of generator devices and more specifically relates to a manually operated generator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a simple generator, a coil of conducting wire is placed between two magnets and spun, inducing an electric current. The generator's Alternating Current, in which electrons move back and forth, differs from a battery's Direct Current, in which electrons always flow in one direction, from negative to positive. In the contemporary world, generators range from the huge hydroelectric turbines that power cities to the gas-powered emergency generators that consumers use during power outages, to the generators which help to maintain the charge in our car batteries.
All generators, however, depend on a motive force to spin their coils. The force of flowing water rotates the fins in a hydroelectric turbine, and the fins in turn rotate a revolving shaft that rotates the coils; gas-powered generators use an internal combustion engine and a driveshaft to rotate the coils; and the coils in a car's generator are spun by a driveshaft connected to a belt driven by the engine. Thus, to generate electricity, a generator requires an input of kinetic, or mechanical, energy. The invention discussed in this report would provide this input via a mechanical system derived from a combination of metal, water, and motion that generates the electrical current needed
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,880 to Jen Hao Dai; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,314 to Jr. Alexander W. Hughes; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,718 to Jack A. Ekchian. This art is representative of generators. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a motion device generating system should provide efficient power-providing means and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable motion device generating system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.